1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to game apparatus for simulated fortune-telling, and more particularly to games of chance relying on random selection of numbers for use with a pre-determined list of statements of fortune.
2. Prior Art
Numerous games of chance have been developed which provide entertainment by simulated fortune-telling. Many of these games rely on the random identification of symbols which are coordinated with pre-determined statements of fortune which make predictions as to wealth, fame, romance, success in business, etc. Several games of chance include simulated interrogation of a "crystal ball" or other device which responds with answers based on random selection.